


Multi-Dimensional Murder-Solver

by humancorn



Series: what's a crackfic? [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Murder, absolute nonsense, conan solving murders while travelling dimensions, crackfic, dundundun, who knows - Freeform, why is kogoro there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Conan Edogawa travels with the TsubasaRC fam and is absolutely appalled every time they kill someone. Kogoro is there, everyone is confused.





	Multi-Dimensional Murder-Solver

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably not continue this but maybe, someday, I will have time.

Kogoro's limp hand stretched out, pointing at the man Conan was talking about, and Conan could all but see the sheer boredom in the man's eyes.   
"Kurogane-san is the one who committed the murder." Conan, in Kogoro's voice, said. 'Kurogane's' companions seemed on the verge of laughing, and Conan wasn't sure why. Their friend had just committed a murder and had been found out. Usually people looked horrified, scared, grim even.  
"Yes, I know. We all know, Kudo-kun." Kurogane said, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "I kill people. It's what I do."  
"It's what we all do, really." Kurogane stopped, turned to Fai, "Fai is a freaking vampire mage. What did you really expect?"


End file.
